


sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: matt wakes up his girlfriend.
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	sunrise

Matt yawned as he rolled over to his side, staring at his loving girlfriend's back as she sleep, Matt chuckled softly as he gently ran his hands through her long, chestnut hair, listening to her grumble in her sleep.

After he was done playing with his lover's hair he propped himself up on his hands, glancing over the sleeping body next to him to glance at the clock that sat on the night stand- 10:00 am. He yawned once again as he draped his body over his girlfriend's. Listening to her grumble once again and shift herself under his weight.

"Wake up, dumbass, it's 10." Matt gently rocked her, listening to her whine then go back to snoring.

"Harper, wake up, I'm hungry babe." Instead of any noises she only continued to snore. Matt pouted and pinched the girl's cheeks, causing her to yelp and jolt her eyes open, she sat up in the bed and glared at her boyfriend who only laughed beside of her.

"Matthew! what the fuck, babe?" Harper groaned as she rubbed her cheeks to smoothe the pain. Matt only ran his hand down her hair again then buried his face inbetween her chest, mumbling into the flesh.

"I was hungry 'n you wouldn't wake up."

"So you pinch my cheeks while im sleeping you fucker?"

"Can't help they're so pudgy 'n cute." Matt chuckled softly inbetween her chest. Harper only rolled her eyes and moved his head, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

"I really need to teach you how to cook, you're such a pain in my ass." She said with a joking tone to her voice.

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Debatable." Harper chuckled as she got out of bed, putting on one of her lover's hoodies and shaking her hair free from the clothing.

"Hey!" Matt pouted in response as he got out of bed as well.


End file.
